


I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

by JustAnotherSky



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas!, Drama & Romance, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherSky/pseuds/JustAnotherSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas time, and little Toma Carriedo-Vargas discovers his mommy kissing who else but Mr. Santa Claus. The next morning he decides to confront his daddy about it, only to cause LOADS of drama between them. What will become of the family and this Christmas scandal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

Lovino

"Shhhhh. Quiet Santa. You don't want to wake up tuo bambino, now do you?" I whispered, walking along Antonio as he carried a sack of presents for our little Toma on his back.

"No, of course not, amor. I'm trying as hard as I can. But I can't help it," He reached for me, pulling my face to his lips. "You're muy lindo." Toni slowly began kissing up my jaw.

I swatted his face away. "We're going to get caught, Santa Claus. Just put the damn presents under the damn tree so I can get back to sleep."

"Oh come on, Lovi. Don't you want to kiss Santa?"

"My husband is sleeping in the room. I wouldn't want to disturb him." I joked, following along with the game he was playing.

"Just one kiss, amor, and I'll leave you to go back to your esposo." I laughed softly, throwing my head back and wrapping my arms around Toni's neck. I pulled him closer, pecking his lips gently for once.

"Bastard. You're going to wake Toma. Stai zitto, asino. Just put the damn presents under the tree and leave."

"Where's the fun in that, Lovino. You haven't gotten your present yet." I rolled my eyes and watched as he carefully set the presents down one by one under the beautifully decorated tree.

When he finished, he stood up straight and shoved the sack in the pocket of his santa coat.

"Why yo-" Suddenly he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"I can't hear you, mi bonito. Now quiet. You're going to wake up your esposo and little tomato." I pinched his ass as he made me swing side from side, causing him to stroke my own.

"You're going to pay for this, bastard." I giggled as we slowly began going up the stairs.

Toni threw me onto the bed and climbed on top of me, kissing me hungrily. "You've been a good boy this year, no?"

"Idiota. I've tried, bastard. You should know this by now, santa." I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him down on top of me and crashing his lips onto mine.

"Don't wake up Toma."

"Fuck that. Santa owes me a present." I laughed as I rolled us over. Christmas had gotten off to a great start.

________________________________________________________________________________

Antonio

"Wake up, daddy! Santa came! There's presents! Wake up! Wake up!" Toma jumped on the bed, making sure to always land on my stomach when he fell back down.

I groaned with a smile on my face as I sat up.

"Where's your mom?"

"He went to get you a hot drink from the store. He said he would be back. Come on daddy, come on!" Toma worked on pulling me out of bed by my hair.

I looked down, realizing the only thing I had covering my body was the bed sheet. So I quickly wrapped it tighter around me and hugged him.  
"We have to wait to open presents after mommy gets home, bueno?"

"Si!" He sat on the bed next to me, looking at the door. Suddenly Toma got really serious and dark looking before he looked over at me with his scary, dark looking face on.

"Toma? You look very aterrador. What's the matter?"

"Daddy. I saw mommy kissing Santa last night." I blinked. Dios mio...

"You did?" He nodded furiously.

"Mommy looked very happy too. He was smiling and laughing and they seemed happy."

"Oh. I will have to talk to mommy about this." Toma began furiously waving his hands in front of his face and shaking his head.

"Don't get mommy in trouble. I didn't mean to espio! I'm sorry." I laughed slightly at my adorable little Toma, ruffling his hair.

"Lo siento, Toma. Mommy is not in trouble. I just will chat with him."

"Okay." He sniffed.

Suddenly I heard the door open and slam shut again. "Toma, where did you go? You didn't wake up your daddy, did you?"

"Ahhhhh! Lo siento momma!" Toma cried, running out of the room.

I quickly got up and pulled a pair of pj pants over my naked lower region, walking out of the room.

"Buongiorno, idiot. You slept in late." Lovi grumbled, handing me a to-go cup of coffee.

"Gracias and buenos diaz." I replied, still thinking about what Toma said.

"Hey, what's the matter with you? Stop looking so down and depressed. It's Natale. Don't be-a such a stick in the mud." I shrugged, ignoring him for the moment, my thoughts more important at the moment.

"Come on, Toma. Now that mommy's here, let's open your regalos." Toma smiled and ran off into the living room. 

"Is there something wrong? Do we need to talk, bastard?" He hissed, leaning close to me. I sighed and began walking into the living room without another word.

I sat there with the video camera as Toma ripped over present after present, his bright eyes shining like the sun.

"I need to write Santa a carta de agradecimiento! And thank you mommy and daddy for the presents. They made me very happy."

"De nada, pequeña de tomate. You play with your toys while I go make breakfast." Toma hugged me and Lovi before running back over to play with the toy car he got.

I made my way into the kitchen, pulling pans out to make eggs and churros.

"Hey, what the hell is the matter with you?" I turned to see Lovi leaning up against the counter.

"Nothing." I mumbled, mixing the dough together.

"No no, this is not nothing. You're hiding something from me. Why are you being like this? And don't give me some shit story about your tummy hurting, that's not what this is, idiot. Tell me right now."

I sighed, "Toma saw you kissing Santa last night."

"Big deal. So what?"

"He said you looked happy. You were contento, smiling and laughing. Toma was confused. Almost like he never sees us happy."

"Antoni-" I pulled him to me, kissing him hard. I was upset, so it was justified. Lovi stayed stiff against my lips, almost as if he was struggling. "Toni, you got enough last night. Weren't you satisfied? 'Cause I'm fucking exhausted."

"Did you only make love with me because I was dressed as Papá Noel?" I asked angrily, folding my arms.

"What? Antonio! Of course not, you idiota!"

"Then why won't you make love with me anymore? You never seem to want to love me or give affections. Toma saw us and said you looked happy. Happier than you look with me. Are you even happy with me?"

Lovi looked at me with such disappointment and fury. "Antonio, you're an idiot. I was happy last night because we were finally spending time together alone. I love Toma with all my heart, but I miss you. Just being with you. I miss being able to do whatever we want to without worrying about scarring out little bambino. It wasn't just because you were dressed as some hombre gordo rojo, it was because I missed you. You're a fucking idiot to think that I don't love you, stupido."

I felt tears clouding my vision as I opened my arms and pulled Lovi to me.

"Oh Lovi!"

"Chigi! Stop with the lovey shit, bastard! We need to do something about us so that you're satisfied and I'm not constantly wanting you to take me on every flat surface." I grazed my lips along his ear and then kissing his neck softly.

"How about one a week, we go out. Just you and me together. Like old time." I smiled at Lovi, holding him close to me.

"Yeah yeah. That's actually not a dumb idea. Who knew there was something in that stupid ass thick skull of yours."

"That's not nice, Lovi."

We spent a couple of minutes in each other's arms before Lovi pulled away from me to scream about making breakfast.

"I'm going to go play with Toma. Don't burn down our kitchen, okay idiota?"

"Of course not, amor." I kissed him quickly and watched as he disappeared into the living room.

I worked on making the churros, just abandoning the eggs I planned on making. While they were frying, I started making the chocolate dipping sauce, which made me blush a bit.

"Tonio! I need you!" I turned the stove off and shook the oil off of the churro (placing it onto a plate) before running out into the living room.

"What's wrong Lov-" As soon as I stepped into the living room, I was on the ground with Toma on me, a mask on his face.

I screamed and covered my eyes.

"RAAAAAAAWR!" He growled.

Just then I heard the flash of a camera go off and Lovi's laughter.

"Oh, he really got you, jerkface." I sat up, still holding onto Toma, who looked at me rather worried.

"Daddy? A-are you okay? L-lo si-siento." He was close to tears.

"Oh no no no, mi nino, I am fine. Just fine. Calm down, tomato." I cradled him to my chest, looking at Lovi with a glare on my face. "Lovi, you made him cry and you scared me to death."

"I didn't mean to! You know what, this is what I get for trying to have fun with you people. Screw you guys." He began walking out of the living room through the kitchen, when I pulled him on top of me.

Toma moved out of the way so that Lovi wouldn't crush him and eventually we all ended up in a dog pile. Me at the bottom, Lovi on top of me in the middle, and Toma sprawled out on top of both of us.

"I don't know, Toma. I think this was a good Christmas." I smiled widely, holding my familia to me.

"Si daddy. It was."

"And what do you think, mommy? Did you have fun?"

"Yeah yeah, whatever, stupido. Are those churros done?" Toma perked up at the sound of churros.

"YOU MADE CHURROS?!" He jumped off of us and ran into the kitchen.

I looked at Lovi, my eyes wide. "Amor... He's going to ea-"

"NOT THE CHURROS, TOMA! GET BACK HERE! Bastard, make him stop"! Toma had developed Lovi's eating habits, so they randomly had competitions everyday for who would eat us out of house and home.

"Lovi, I can't do anything when you're on me. Go stop him yourself." I breathed, running my fingertips along his cheek.

He glared at me, pecking my lips before jumping off of me and sprinting into the kitchen.

I heard a lot of noise, what sounded like fighting (over churros) and eventually a plate fall to the ground.

"You better not have broken my churro plate, tomatito!" I yelled at Lovi as I walked into the kitchen. Just as I suspected, it was in shattered pieces on the ground.

"It wasn't me! Blame Toma. The little jerk nearly devoured all of them. I say we take him to the damn pound." I walked over, smacking his head softly.

"Now amor, you can't talk like that."

"Whatever."

"We have one hour until we have to go to uncle Feli and Ludwig's house. Toma, go get cleaned up and we'll go." Toma smiled innocently and started running to his room.

Lovi stuck out his tongue at the retreating nino and glared at me.

"It wasn't my fault, you know." He sniffled. I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around him.

"I know, Lovi. Just don't fight with Toma anymore. I can always make more churros."

"I know you can. You always make churros. I just was really hungry."

"We're going to eat in just an hour."

"Yeah, but you know the potato bastard, he always makes us pray and shit and it's really annoying because I have to sit there listening to his voice. And then I have to sit there watching as he flirts with mi fratello and it's gross. He doesn't come over to my home and watch me with you, why should I have to do that at his house?" He complained in my arms.

"We could always not go." I suggested.

"Shut up, tomato bastard. Of course we have to go. I don't want to listen to my idiot fratello whining about us missing a year. 'But fratello, I really missed you. You missed all the presents too. Luddy got the most adorable thing and I got a little kitty thing. We had the cutest thing for Toma too. And of course we had things for you too. Both you and Tonio. Why don't you just come over right now and we can give them to you, si? Oh and we had pasta! Don't you love pasta? It's just the most amazing thing in the world.' And then potato bastard would cut in all stupid and shit saying shit like 'Your bruder really missed you, Lovino. I think you should have came.' And then I would feel bad because he's a giant douche nozzle. God I hate him. Why he chose to corrupt mi fratello and his innocence is beyond me." Lovi ranted and ranted as always about the relationship Ludwig had with Feliciano.

"Calm down, Lovi. Let me go get ready and we'll go over. Do you have the presents for everyone?"

"Of course I do. Grab Toma and let's go."

I went up stairs and got dressed before grabbing Toma. Toma made a fuss about what shirt to wear, and Lovi threw a fit about me threatening to touch his curl again before we finally got in the car. An hour and a half later, I might add.

"I swear to god, Toni. Why does this damn crap always happen on this day?"

"I don't know, amor. Let's just go, okay?"

"Fine."

As we drove, I turned on the radio.

"I saw mommy tickle Santa Claus underneath his beard so snowy white." I laughed and Lovi blushed, hitting the button so fast, my car stereo could have probably broken.

"NOPE! Not that song!"


End file.
